


My long forgotten cloistered sleep

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 初代光, 爱梅光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 在往后更加漫长，遥远的黑暗的沉睡里，只是爱梅特赛尔克有时候会想起，在那个时候，他为什么没把这些话跟他谈起呢。





	My long forgotten cloistered sleep

他看着他，仿佛跨越了一个不可饶恕的节点，厌恶的欲望和深沉的苦痛积蓄在危险的金色光晕中，伤痕累累的战士忐忑不安，像是野兽被拂过芦苇的风所挑拨，脊骨刺痛，肌肉绷紧，如果他有獠牙，雪白的锋芒会让黑暗退缩

吗？

“干嘛这样看着我，”那些沉重的黑暗忽然就从爱梅特赛尔克身上消失了，虽然它们仍然可能存在于他的肩膀，如此才压弯了他的背脊，“我说了会充满诚意地和你…们合作，还是说，仍然需要我献上什么才能证明吗，难于取悦的光之使徒？”

他的声音像黑暗的丝绒一样缱绻困倦，充满甜蜜危险的柔软，尽管如此，海德林的信使仍然能嗅到其中的疲惫，他感觉上是真的很累，又困，那股懒洋洋的自来熟的劲头，让他心中毫无道理地盈满熟悉的怜爱。

“你好，伟大的魔法师，”活跃俏皮的语调像小鹿的蹄子一样蹬上身披黑色外袍的男人衣摆，爱梅特赛尔克在心里微微地叹气，他就知道，希斯拉德先前的调侃绝非一时兴起，那位朋友总是对他们两个之间的连接充满兴趣，并且常常像浇灌花朵一般试图继续催动爱梅特赛尔克的愚蠢想法。

不过他也并没有为此感到恼怒。

漫步冥府之路的魔法师停下来，将自己的以太从散布的混沌里抽身而出，因为他不得不打上十二万分的精神来对付另一位难缠的好友，面对他，娴熟的魔法师常常变得幼稚又易怒，希斯拉德称之为奇迹的感染，热切地推荐新生的十四席成员去登记自己的新创造。

“我刚从学院下课回来，”他明亮的蓝眼睛像滚烫燃烧的星蓝石，爱梅特赛尔克无法从中抽出分毫游刃有余的神智，让人如此沉迷，仿佛溺入深海，“虽然完全不明白，但是拉哈布雷亚老师特别提醒我有新的人事调动，我去查了登记管理处，才知道你终于得到完全与你相称的名誉，他们早就该这么干啦，我听说以格约姆认为……”

他朋友温柔的语调环绕着他，令焦虑和烦躁消散不少，“多此一举，”爱梅特赛尔克忍不住回击一句，尽管他知道这位友人祝福的衷心比希斯拉德要天真更多，他们三个并肩的时候，只有他老是像个童心未泯的儿童，而希斯拉德总是煽风点火的那个，“再过几天公共会议的时候就会公开这段时间的变动，我认为你只是变相地想逃课。”

他的朋友无辜地看着他，让心智完全不坚定的男人动摇，“我亲爱的哈迪斯，”他呼唤他的本名仿佛缠绕的藤蔓，“你不高兴我的祝贺吗，我真心为你感到愉快的，你知道我们可以申请同一个办公室。”

爱梅特赛尔克想起什么，丝丝过于活泼的以太让他隐隐头痛，“你真的会老老实实呆在桌子前假扮雕像吗？”他慢慢转过身，和他稍矮的伙伴并行，在树梢下的街道，于宁静的光与影中漫步，他们的以太愉快地合鸣，像小小跃起和稳稳旋转的高低音般演奏着，“……以后他们肯定会让我去抓你参与会议，到时候我可不会像希斯拉德那样纵容你。”

“不会的，”他朋友的微笑完美地充盈在快乐的以太里，爱梅特赛尔克忍不住靠近他，两人的袖口微微浮动，像鸟的歌声触碰枝条，“和你在一起一定不会那么无聊，我们可以偷偷穿过冥界，绕过议事堂出去。”

唉，爱梅特赛尔克忍不住动了下嘴唇，忍住倾泄的讥讽，他亲密的友人对他来说十分特别，这也是希斯拉德中意他们的原因，作为早早进入十四席之一的杰出成员之一，他并没有两位朋友对冥界和混沌敏锐的天赋和创造力，如果你只是在城镇中遇见这位小个头的议员，或许会为他天赋奇才的活跃和亲和而动容，他们傲慢的创造，辩论，颁布法条，而这位总是在会议上鲜少发表意见，也不怎么拜访造物管理局的朋友，隐藏着他的锋芒。

“瞧，”希斯拉德对他低语，“那就是最年轻的那位议会成员了。”

爱梅特赛尔克那时候并不知道那位其实是希斯拉德最好的朋友之一，他浸润着冥界以太的双眼转向不大起眼的议员，该死的，这是个陷阱，爱梅特赛尔克晕头转向地想，作为甚至比他更能洞悉本质的家伙，希斯拉德在捉弄他的能力上也堪称可以造册登记了，漫不经心的魔法师绷紧了肩膀，因为他剥开迷雾而随意推动地狱的能力失效了，他看见了漆黑深海里的星星，温柔地对他闪烁，向他好奇地打招呼。

“您好，“他年轻的朋友说，扇动的星辰落在宁静的蓝色里，“你是希斯拉德所说的超凡脱俗无懈可击精妙绝伦的伟大魔法师吗？”

他该反应过来其实那是一句毫无恶意的可爱捉弄，但是那时候爱梅特赛尔克十分失礼（尽管他从来没有遵从过）地发起了呆。

“也许哈迪斯在语言学上还需要些深造，”希斯拉德搭着他的肩膀，将晚风和星辰推向他，“这是我的朋友，——”

尽管这场乌龙已经过去很久，他们在漫长的岁月里成为形影不离的枝蔓，连刻板教条的议事长都知道私下先告诉他关于爱梅特赛尔克的新任职员，但是要超凡脱俗无懈可击精妙绝伦的伟大魔法师如何解释，他灵魂的颜色，每一分细微的流动，爱梅特赛尔克像眺望海与天空的界线，抓不住那些曾经他毫不费力置于股掌的色调。他意识到这一次，掉入冥界，咬碎石榴的人是自己。

“亲爱的哈迪斯，咳，爱梅特赛尔克，”他的朋友还有些难以纠正的习惯，但这只让他对这家伙喃地纠结两个称谓的时候感到更加细微的可爱，“你有没有注意过来自学院研究机构的报告？”

“什么，”爱梅特赛尔克懒洋洋地咕哝，和他呆在一块总让他感觉想睡觉，那种宽松柔软的惬意，说不定就是他友人神秘而不为人知的魔法能力也说不定，“如果你是说因为那个以太失控而现身的迷你怪兽，他们早就兴高采烈地把它放进罐头里投入研究了，没有什么比新鲜的未知能让那群老学究更坐不住的了。”

“啊，”黑衣的青年沉思着，他的嘴角抿起，金色的面具阴影下显得有些孩子气，“不是这个，我是指从峡谷考察队发来了异动报告，我听说有一处晶体研究所的观测点发生了以太流的小规模失踪。”

“啧。”爱梅特赛尔克咂咂嘴，发出无趣的噪音，比起那些自大的研究人员，他对友人泯然众人又独一无二的以太更为感兴趣，最近他有一项新的发现，不过需要得到更为亲密接触的许可才能付诸实践，每当他想要提及这份请求，却总是在面对本人的时候扔到一边，伴随着耳根弥漫的热度和色彩。

他的朋友笑起来，并且惊人地摘下来面具，这算是这位年轻的议员常常惹出轻微议论的一点，他似乎不那么在意穿着是否符合亚马乌罗提人引以为豪的奉献精神，也不在意要用面具掩盖自身的优美来避免打扰到他人的喜悦和不满，爱梅特赛尔克难以遏制地喜爱他这种擅于在无人开辟之路上跳跃的性情，尽管他仍然像每一个都市人一样喜爱聆听，却鲜少辩论，总是从容地接纳那些不同的观点，尽管最多的异见都是来自于他自己，“我知道自己的头脑里有特别多的奇思怪想，”他的朋友曾经小声告诉他，“那些可能容易引起他人惊诧的事，如果有研究之需要，我会和拉哈布雷亚老师分享，但是确实没什么必要去刻意地大声嚷嚷。”

那你可以告诉我，爱梅特赛尔克心想，什么都可以，只要你愿意讲述真相，我就会愿意听。

在往后更加漫长，遥远的黑暗的沉睡里，只是爱梅特赛尔克有时候会想起，在那个时候，他为什么没把这些话跟他谈起呢。

“并不是这个意思，”他轻轻微笑着说，出乎意料的，爱梅特赛尔克感觉到他轻快灵魂里的不安，天空积蓄的阴云，“我想……它们没有失踪，”他的眼睛深深地看着他，某些爱梅特赛尔克也畏惧的沉重升起，“我觉得那些以太已经……枯竭了。”

什么？爱梅特赛尔克一时之间没有反应过来，枯竭，那是什么？

他的友人摇了摇头，柔软的发梢羽绒一样越过他的肩膀，“没什么，”他的声音恢复了轻盈，如同让人愉快的幻梦的气泡漂浮着，一缕浮光掠影般的灰暗从他们的触碰中消失，仿佛那阵不安只是梦境的余音，“我…从一些不怎么多见的文献里看到一些研究，关于创……关于魔法的等衡消耗的理论，当然了，作者不知怎么已不可考了，我没法拜访到本人来继续了解，只是那份报告的现象让我想起那个理论。”

他并没有多说什么，毕竟他们并不是学院的资深研究员，某些出离常识的观点被认为是异想天开而仅仅只是收录进了杂谈碎语里，作为一条逸闻散落在箱底，他们伟大的理想国富足而和谐，漫长的无以计数的岁月里未从有任何值得关注的黑暗浮现，知识，创造，交谈，爱和宁静将亚马乌罗提与世界高高托起，甚至除了辩论的激烈，没有任何称得上是负面的言语流落进历史的记录中，而争执完毕后的双方，会以拥抱称赞对方的智慧。

而爱梅特赛尔克更关注他朋友不再高昂的兴致，他想要逗弄他，让这份令人揪心的宁静退却，他想起那只狂乱的不死鸟，悲鸣的灵魂凋零。如果穿过冥府真的能够让你高兴一点，爱梅特赛尔克心想，那么告诉我，我们一同去你想要去的地方。

“那里面说，”他的目光越过逐渐升起的万千灯火，爱梅特赛尔克才注意到和煦的夜晚拥抱了他们，“越是卓越的创作，越是要求精准的技巧和庞大的以太，生物研究所那场实验的以太紊乱制造了从未见过的奇异之物，遥远峡谷考察点的地脉流短暂断绝，我们为这些新的未知而欢欣，但是……”

他的朋友温柔地低声说，轻轻的声音融入夜风，“如今世界上最伟大的，最为卓越的创作是什么呢，她那么美丽，优雅，伫立于此，毫无芥蒂不分你我地包容所有新的生命，”爱梅特赛尔克静静地靠着他，他们在创造管理局前不远处停下，公职人员们应该已经到了下班时间，回到自己温暖宁静的家享受这座城市幸福的回馈，“创造她的以太来源何处，数不胜数的岁月里维持这些光明，我们又献上了什么呢？”

爱梅特赛尔克没有注意到，他已经得到了他先前一直想要请求的触碰，像是畏惧并不存在的夜晚寒冷，他们依偎在一起，“你很担心吗？”他问他，“我不明白你的忧虑，亚马乌罗提的灯火从未熄灭断绝过，我们致力于教育知识和友爱，就算是在我们身后的那个优越感十足的办公楼，我想，你应该也相信希斯拉德？”

小个头的黑袍人转过头，爱梅特赛尔克才后知后觉到也许他们是不是太近了，他甚至能看见友人眼睛里蓝色的以太流转，一如既往，就像那一天温柔闪烁的星辰，半晌，他轻轻偏过头，错开了爱梅特赛尔克的注视，“是的……我想，”他声音里的疲倦让刻薄的魔法师变得安静，更让议员精神紧绷的是他挨着他肩膀的兜帽，“希斯拉德会处理好的，应该……”

那些秘密隐藏在消逝的黄昏里，再无从说起，他握住爱梅特赛尔克的手，“我为我的胡思乱想打扰到你而抱歉，”他的朋友悄声说，而爱梅特赛尔克叹息般地露出一个微笑，为了他们难得亲密的接触，“希望我能为你做点什么？”

“请你待在这里，并保持安静，”爱梅特赛尔克难得耐心地回答，“和我一起相信那就是美德之首，我真的有点累了。”

青年无声地窃笑，他并没有询问“保持安静”和“待在我身边”究竟哪个才算是美德。仅仅只是让他挑剔的懒洋洋的朋友歪倒下来，屈服于黑暗的重量，并让他在肩膀上开始了小小的瞌睡之旅。


End file.
